the darkest grays
by fangirlsgatherhere
Summary: In world where humans see in black and white until they meet their soulmate, it can sometimes be difficult to meet people. LE/JP. AU.


***disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter. All rights to JK Rowling. **

James pushed the door open and took a deep breath of the cool evening air. He turned left towards home. He opened the door and dropped his keys on a table. He stole a glance at the mirror, searching for any sign of color. Slightly disappointed, he walked to his room and flopped down on his bed.

The next morning at work, his boss told him that the new girl was waiting for him in the office. He walked through the doorway. The girl sitting on the couch had long hair, and when she turned, he saw that she had bright green eyes.

"I'm James Potter," he said.

"Lily Evans," she returned, shaking his hand.

"So," James started, "What are your interests, what do you like to do?"

Lily's eyes lit up, and she began a story about her school majors, and then spending her second year abroad. James listening carefully, but also noticed how she had her fingers laced together in her lap the whole time, as though she were trying break a nervous habit.

He thought that Lily was very clever, and told his boss that she should get a position.

That evening, James glimpsed up at his reflection. His eyes were hazel.

In a second, his mind went in a million different directions. The dark blue sky, the red mail box, and… green eyes. Lily.

He spent that night alternating between attempting to sleep and reading picture books. He admired the colors- yellow, purple and_ green_.

He practically ran to work the next morning. He stood in the lobby. Across the room, there was a girl. She had green eyes.

"Lily," he said under in breath.

Lily stared at hazel eyes. "James,"

* * *

Lily walked home after her interview, pleased that it had gone well. She thought about James briefly, and wondered if she would get to know him better.

She stopped by a store, thinking that she needed a new kettle. After browsing for several minutes, she decided on a yellow one, thinking that it would add some cheer to her mornings.

After putting it on her counter, she spent a moment thinking on why it looked so out of place. When she realized why, she leaned forward against the counter, suddenly feeling a bit sick.

"When did this happen?" she thought. There was the man who she had bought the teakettle from, the security guard that she had greeted on her way out of the building, and then there was James, who had hazel eyes.

"James," she said quietly, and the name felt familiar on her tongue.

Deciding that it had been a long day and the best approach would be to go to sleep and see him tomorrow, she collapsed onto her bed. Her last thought before she went to sleep was something that she had never noticed before- her sheets were blue.

The next morning seemed to come very quickly for Lily, because what was she supposed to do with her apparent soul mate?

She looked around the lobby of the building for him, and spotted a figure at the opposite end. They made eye contact. It was James.

He was coming closer, and Lily was blanking on what to say, on anything to say. James seemed to notice her hesitation and moved forward to gently wrap his fingers around her forearm. Lily flinched and James released her.

"Sorry," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

They stood silently for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to do.

"Do you want to do get coffee?" asked James hesitantly.

"Sure, I guess."

On the way to the café, James managed to trip, making Lily laugh and slightly lessening the tension between them.

After that, they fell into and easy conversation. Lily told stories about her sister, and James about his recent trip to Scotland.

They walked home, hand in hand, Lily laughing hysterically at James' tale about his teenage years.

When they reached Lily's home, James leaned forward and gently kissed her goodnight. Colors seemed to burst beneath Lily's eyelids as she melted in the kiss.

James told her that they would see each other tomorrow. Lily collapsed onto her sofa, and marveled at the apparent simplicity of having a soul mate.

* * *

James woke up, bleary eyed and disoriented. It was almost as though he had been hit on the head with a frying pan and then slept on a pillow made of concert. However, after making coffee, he felt better and when into work. Once there, he discover that Lily hadn't come in. James worried for the entire morning, and left at lunch to check up on her.

She answered the door, wrapped in a robe and holding a cup of tea. The dark circles under her eyes and her bitten fingernails were signs of her stress.

"James, hi. Why aren't you at work?" she questioned, swallowing a yawn.

"It's lunch. I came to see you. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Not so great," she replied. "It's color sickness."

Color sickness often affected people at first. That had been what James felt after waking up that morning. People with delayed reactions would suddenly become overwhelmed with bright colors. James' had been brief, but Lily's seemed intent on sticking around.

James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder and pressed his lips to her temple. Her skin was warm, and her hair smelled like strawberries.

Lily tensed slightly, before relaxing into him. She moved to go back inside, and James followed her. The walls were still a dull grey, but a yellow teakettle rested on the countertop.

Lily sat on the couch, and pulled a blanket up to her chin.

"I make great hot chocolate, if you like," offered James.

Lily nodded, and he set about preparing two mugs. He handed the first one to Lily, before sitting down beside her.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked softly.

"Mm, much better. Thank you," she said.

Sitting together, they swapped silly stories, and then kisses that tasted like chocolate.


End file.
